Yuko, no me dejes por favor¡¡¡
by kazuka.kyoko-chan
Summary: una historia yaoi de nadie en especial, bueno mejor dicho es totalmente inventada
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó un frio día de invierno, fue cuando me enamore de él…

FLASHBACK

Eso es me enamore de un chico, aunque no lo parezca. Lo más genial es que era mi mejor amigo. Él me salvo de muchas peleas pero de lo que más me acuerdo fue la primera ver que me salvo. Fue en el instituto en el primer año y unos chicos de 3er año se metieron conmigo y a mí que no me gusta que se metan conmigo, fui a pegarles pero ellos me dieron primero, y cuando el llego cuando el segundo se iba a abalanzar sobre mí.

-¿Cuatro chicos de 3er año contra uno de 1er año?... Patético-exclamo levantando la cabeza y soltando el puño del 2do chico.

-Lo-lo siento Konnami-san-Exclamaron los cuatro chicos antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si- tartamudee

Ahí empezó la historia de nuestra amistad pero…

CAPÍTULO 1

Cuando nos hicimos amigos tenía 16 años pero ahora tengo 18 y terminando el instituto.

Ahí fue cuando me declare…

-Konnami –kun yo!YO t-t-t-te amo¡ -Le dije yo en el césped de detrás del colegio.

-EHH¡ - exclamo el chico- ¿Enserio tu me amas? ¿Que es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Yo?

Me dolió tanto esas palabras, era enserio que lo amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Salí corriendo directo a mi casa. Pero no conté con que él había estado en mi casa más de una vez.

-YUKO ABREMEEEEE¡- Gritaba desde el exterior de mi puerta.

Menos mal que mis padres se habían ido a la india.

-Vale tu lo has decidido Yuko.-Exclamo konnami.

Pensaba que se había ido, hasta me aleje de la puerta directo a mi habitación pero… el entro por la ventada del salón.

-¿!Cómo¡? Si vivo en un 2º pisooo.-exclame.

-Yuko ¿enserio me amas?-me miro seriamente

-konnami-kun yo etto… si, ya sé que no te gusta los chicos y menos un amigo pero si me he enamorado de ti.-ruborizado

-Yuko-me abrazo y luego me beso con legua-Yo también te amo, desde el primer día que te vi me pareciste lindo.

Nos fuimos directos a la cama besándonos. Me pregunto si podía hacerlo conmigo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Fue quitándome la ropa con cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Yuko, no puedo aguantar más déjame meterla por favor…

-S-si puedes meterla.-me sentí tan lujurioso en ese momento.

-Relaja los músculos o sino no entrara-me lo dijo levantando mis piernas hasta su hombro y acercando su miembro hacia mi trasero.

-Konn-konnami es muy grande… Hahn, se gentil Hm- fue metiendo lentamente su miembro en mi trasero hasta que ya lo metió entero hasta la raíz.

Tras esa noche de pasión y lujuria no sabíamos lo que los dos nos metíamos, ese dolor que sobre todo yo sufriría y que me cambio la vida radicalmente…

PARTE 2

Al día siguiente konnami y yo fuimos al instituto como normalmente lo hacíamos pero fuimos dando más paseo de lo habitual, más besos y sobre todo toques.

Quedamos que la siguiente ronda seria en su casa y el acepto. El día se me hizo más largo ya que estaba impaciente para que tocara la campana y pudiera ver a mi amado.

Ring don –Toca la campana para irnos a nuestras casas.

Salí corriendo como si hubiera empezado una maratón, y allí estaba mi amado en la puerta del instituto esperándome puntual a la campana y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Fuimos dando el paseo más largo, compramos una película y comida.

Cuando llegamos a su casa empezamos a ver la película que era de terror.

A mitad de la película empezamos a hacerlo pero empezó lo más doloroso que me podía haber ocurrido.

-Ding Dong-toca la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-le pregunto a Konnami.

-voy a mirar-me da un beso y se va hacia la puerta.

Abre la puerta y de pronto una chica con unos pechos muy grande le abraza.

-¡Dios konnami cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? soy miyu ¿te acuerdas?-no paraba de lanzarle preguntas.

-¿M-miyu Saawa? Claro que me acuerdo de ti jeje – lo dice feliz.

Me asome al oír tanto escándalo y pause la tele.

-¿Quién ese chico? ¿Es tu amigo?-pregunta la chica.

-Él… bueno... si es mi amigo-lo dice sonriéndole a la chica.

Me dolió mucho por eso me metí otra vez en la habitación cogí mis cosas y me fui diciendo un pequeño adiós.

-Espera Yuko-solo oí esas palabras de él.

Me fui directo al parque ya que en mi casa no había nadie y encima de la prisa se me olvido las llaves en su casa.

-Suspiro-Es un idiota decir delante mía que somos amigos después de lo que hicimos.

-¿Yuko?-dice una voz desconocida al que yo pensé que era Konnami.

-Konna…-dije yo sobresaltado después de escuchar la voz pero descubrí que no era konnami sino-Yamato...-san ¿qu-que haces aquí?

-bueno he venido a terminar mis estudios y a acordarme de cuando era joven jeje…no sabía que seguirías viviendo aquí después de lo que nos paso-dijo el mirándome con esa cara tierna que me recordó a cuando éramos jóvenes.

FLASHBACK

Tenía solo 13 años y vivía en este pueblo, mi padre acababa de morir y no me juntaba mucho con los chicos de mi edad, mi madre tras la pérdida de mi padre, se hizo alcohólica y no me prestaba mucha atención, tras una pelea mi madre me mando a vivir con mi abuela.

Un día la abuela me dijo que tal si íbamos al parque y yo acepte, ahí fue cuando conocí a Yamato-kun.

No me atrevía a jugar con otros niños. Sentado en un banco escuche: ``cuidado´´.

Me dio un balonazo directo a la cara y me quede inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?... lo siento-escuche unas palabras provenientes de un chico.

-Hm-me reincorpore-¿qué ha pasado?

-Gracias a dios estas bien…-me dijo un chico delante de mí.

-¡Ah¡-me asusté-¿Qué me ha pasado?¿qué hago yo aquí?

-Lo siento por mi culpa de di un balonazo en la cara y te quedaste inconsciente-dijo el chico descocido-bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Yamato Sorashi.

-Me llamo Yuko Kawasaki-le dije mirando a sus ojos que me parecieron muy tiernos y que una vez me enamore…

¿Qué te parece si volvemos al parque?-me pregunto.

– Si le dije y nos fuimos directamente al parque.

En ese agradable paseo descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Pasaron dos años y seguíamos siendo amigos pero ocurrió los peor…

Estábamos en mi casa y no había nadie, estábamos jugando a la consola cuando…

-Oye Yuko ¿Te caigo bien?-me pregunta con una Cara tierna.

-Por supuesto que me caes bien ¿Por qué lo piensas?-le respondo y luego pregunto.

-Yuko… yo…-se abalanza sobre mí de tal manera que no podía salir.

-Yamato ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto?-intento salir pero no puedo me tiene apresado.

-Yuko quiero hacerte muchas cosas…-me muerde la oreja con suavidad.

-Deten la broma por favor- le exclamo.

-Demasiado tarde, ya no me puedo detener-me va tocando lentamente mi zona erotica.

-Por favor Yamato-san…an- fue tocándome lentamente mis zonas erógenas y intentándome hacerme placer pero no me gustaba ya que él era mi mejor amigo.

Cuando ya fue a hacerme el amor le pegue en la cara y lo parte de mi, el me pidió perdón y exactamente 2 semanas depues me netere de que sus padres se divorciaron y se fue a Estados Unidos para siempre. Y no lo volvia a ver mas hasta hoy.

VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

Yuko, lo siento por lo que te hice en el pasado pero… sigo enamorado de ti-Me intenta besar cuando…

Sale Konnami y le pega un puñetazo a Yamato.

-Hijo de puta no vuelvas a tocar a Yuko en la vida- esta totamente enfurecido y sale la chica detrás de él.

-Konnami-kun ¿Pero que haces?¿Por qué sale sales corriendo?-corre la chica de enormes pechos, parecía que no podía andar de tan pesados que los tiene.

-Se levanta Yamato y dice- Jejejeje no te mereces estar con Yuko cabronazo.-va hacia Konnami y comienzan a pelear.

-Parad, porfavor…- digo llorando, casi que mi voz no se escucha.

Mientras la pelea la chica se va diciendo que les den y para eso prefiere a tios de verdad.

-Jodido cabron te voya pegar una paliza- Dice Yamato.

-Ven aquí si te atreves, Yuko es mio y yo lo amo.-dice Konnami

-konnami..-san porfavor parad ya…-digo llorando a lagrima viva.

-Yamamato me mira y luego mira a konnami diciéndole-¿no es mejor que el decida si prefiere irse contigo o conmigo…?

-Mmmm… si, es cierto-konnami mira al suelo.

Me seque las lágrimas y los dos chicos se acercaron a mí y me dijeron:

-Yuko ¿a quién amas?-dicen los dos chicos mirándome.

-Los dos me habeis hecho daño… eso es cierto pero, a Konnami lo amo ya que desde la primera vez que lo vi me gusto y tu Yamato te quiero pero no como tu me quieres ami, es mas bien amistad.-mientras lo digo Yamato se acerca a mí y me besa en la boca.

-Yuko ya sé que nunca serás mío pero aunque me duela mucho quiero tener un recuerdo del que no pueda olvidar.- me besa y veo a Konnami acercándose con el puño preparado, me separo de Yamato y el golpe lo recibo yo.

¡Yuko! Lo siento jamás me lo perdonare.-esta apunto de irse.

-Le cogo de la mano.-Konnami no pasa nada es mas me lo merecía, tranquilo será mejor que nos vallamos y ya me contaras sobre esa chica…-le miro con cara arrogante.

-Lo siento Yuko… ella era mi antigua compañera de escul, al parecer siempre le he gustado y siempre la he rechazado, no le dije lo nuestro por temor a que tu no quisieras hacerlo publico.-me dice coguiendome de la mano.

-Que bonita pareja, bueno mi vuelo será dentro de 2 días me voy al hotel chao.-se va.

-Konnami ¿te apetecería hacerlo?-le miro con cara sensual.

-Yuko-me coge en brazos.-Lo siento pero eres un tanto lento jeje.

-Kyaaaaa…. -Salimos corriendo y llegamos a la casa de konnami en la que el no dejo de tocarme y besarme haciéndome cosas que jamás había visto y sintiendo un gran placer.

Personajes:

-Yuko Kawasaki: estudiante de instituto, 18 años, 1´68 de altura, 58 kg, pelo castaño y largo hasta el

-Konnami Sako: estudiante de universidad, 21 años, 1´89 de altura, 80 kg, pelo negro corto. Masculino.

-Yamato Sorashi: estudiante de instituto, 18 años, 1´86 de altura, 79 kg, pelo castaño corto. Masculino.

-Miyu Saawa: estudiante de Universidad, 21 años, 1´69 de altura, 50 kg, pelo rubio largo hasta el trasero. Femenino.

-Abuela: jubilada, 89años(en el flashback y actualmente fallecida) , 1´70, 60 kg, pelo blanco. Femenina.

-Madre(Anko Saashi): se deconoce

-Padre (Key Kawasaki): se desconoce y fallacido.


	2. Chapter 2

_**la segunda parte de mi historia...**_

Al día siguiente konnami y yo fuimos al instituto como normalmente lo hacíamos pero fuimos dando más paseo de lo habitual, más besos y sobre todo toques.

Quedamos que la siguiente ronda seria en su casa y el acepto. El día se me hizo más largo ya que estaba impaciente para que tocara la campana y pudiera ver a mi amado.

Ring don –Toca la campana para irnos a nuestras casas.

Salí corriendo como si hubiera empezado una maratón, y allí estaba mi amado en la puerta del instituto esperándome puntual a la campana y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Fuimos dando el paseo más largo, compramos una película y comida.

Cuando llegamos a su casa empezamos a ver la película que era de terror.

A mitad de la película empezamos a hacerlo pero empezó lo más doloroso que me podía haber ocurrido.

-Ding Dong-toca la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-le pregunto a Konnami.

-voy a mirar-me da un beso y se va hacia la puerta.

Abre la puerta y de pronto una chica con unos pechos muy grande le abraza.

-¡Dios konnami cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? soy miyu ¿te acuerdas?-no paraba de lanzarle preguntas.

-¿M-miyu Saawa? Claro que me acuerdo de ti jeje – lo dice feliz.

Me asome al oír tanto escándalo y pause la tele.

-¿Quién ese chico? ¿Es tu amigo?-pregunta la chica.

-Él… bueno... si es mi amigo-lo dice sonriéndole a la chica.

Me dolió mucho por eso me metí otra vez en la habitación cogí mis cosas y me fui diciendo un pequeño adiós.

-Espera Yuko-solo oí esas palabras de él.

Me fui directo al parque ya que en mi casa no había nadie y encima de la prisa se me olvido las llaves en su casa.

-Suspiro-Es un idiota decir delante mía que somos amigos después de lo que hicimos.

-¿Yuko?-dice una voz desconocida al que yo pensé que era Konnami.

-Konna…-dije yo sobresaltado después de escuchar la voz pero descubrí que no era konnami sino-Yamato...-san ¿qu-que haces aquí?

-bueno he venido a terminar mis estudios y a acordarme de cuando era joven jeje…no sabía que seguirías viviendo aquí después de lo que nos paso-dijo el mirándome con esa cara tierna que me recordó a cuando éramos jóvenes.

FLASHBACK

Tenía solo 13 años y vivía en este pueblo, mi padre acababa de morir y no me juntaba mucho con los chicos de mi edad, mi madre tras la pérdida de mi padre, se hizo alcohólica y no me prestaba mucha atención, tras una pelea mi madre me mando a vivir con mi abuela.

Un día la abuela me dijo que tal si íbamos al parque y yo acepte, ahí fue cuando conocí a Yamato-kun.

No me atrevía a jugar con otros niños. Sentado en un banco escuche: ``cuidado´´.

Me dio un balonazo directo a la cara y me quede inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?... lo siento-escuche unas palabras provenientes de un chico.

-Hm-me reincorpore-¿qué ha pasado?

-Gracias a dios estas bien…-me dijo un chico delante de mí.

-¡Ah¡-me asusté-¿Qué me ha pasado?¿qué hago yo aquí?

-Lo siento por mi culpa de di un balonazo en la cara y te quedaste inconsciente-dijo el chico descocido-bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Yamato Sorashi.

-Me llamo Yuko Kawasaki-le dije mirando a sus ojos que me parecieron muy tiernos y que una vez me enamore…

¿Qué te parece si volvemos al parque?-me pregunto.

– Si le dije y nos fuimos directamente al parque.

En ese agradable paseo descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Pasaron dos años y seguíamos siendo amigos pero ocurrió los peor…

Estábamos en mi casa y no había nadie, estábamos jugando a la consola cuando…

-Oye Yuko ¿Te caigo bien?-me pregunta con una Cara tierna.

-Por supuesto que me caes bien ¿Por qué lo piensas?-le respondo y luego pregunto.

-Yuko… yo…-se abalanza sobre mí de tal manera que no podía salir.

-Yamato ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto?-intento salir pero no puedo me tiene apresado.

-Yuko quiero hacerte muchas cosas…-me muerde la oreja con suavidad.

-Deten la broma por favor- le exclamo.

-Demasiado tarde, ya no me puedo detener-me va tocando lentamente mi zona erotica.

-Por favor Yamato-san…an- fue tocándome lentamente mis zonas erógenas y intentándome hacerme placer pero no me gustaba ya que él era mi mejor amigo.

Cuando ya fue a hacerme el amor le pegue en la cara y lo parte de mi, el me pidió perdón y exactamente 2 semanas depues me netere de que sus padres se divorciaron y se fue a Estados Unidos para siempre. Y no lo volvia a ver mas hasta hoy.

VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

Yuko, lo siento por lo que te hice en el pasado pero… sigo enamorado de ti-Me intenta besar cuando…

Sale Konnami y le pega un puñetazo a Yamato.

-Hijo de puta no vuelvas a tocar a Yuko en la vida- esta totamente enfurecido y sale la chica detrás de él.

-Konnami-kun ¿Pero que haces?¿Por qué sale sales corriendo?-corre la chica de enormes pechos, parecía que no podía andar de tan pesados que los tiene.

-Se levanta Yamato y dice- Jejejeje no te mereces estar con Yuko cabronazo.-va hacia Konnami y comienzan a pelear.

-Parad, porfavor…- digo llorando, casi que mi voz no se escucha.

Mientras la pelea la chica se va diciendo que les den y para eso prefiere a tios de verdad.

-Jodido cabron te voya pegar una paliza- Dice Yamato.

-Ven aquí si te atreves, Yuko es mio y yo lo amo.-dice Konnami

-konnami..-san porfavor parad ya…-digo llorando a lagrima viva.

-Yamamato me mira y luego mira a konnami diciéndole-¿no es mejor que el decida si prefiere irse contigo o conmigo…?

-Mmmm… si, es cierto-konnami mira al suelo.

Me seque las lágrimas y los dos chicos se acercaron a mí y me dijeron:

-Yuko ¿a quién amas?-dicen los dos chicos mirándome.

-Los dos me habeis hecho daño… eso es cierto pero, a Konnami lo amo ya que desde la primera vez que lo vi me gusto y tu Yamato te quiero pero no como tu me quieres ami, es mas bien amistad.-mientras lo digo Yamato se acerca a mí y me besa en la boca.

-Yuko ya sé que nunca serás mío pero aunque me duela mucho quiero tener un recuerdo del que no pueda olvidar.- me besa y veo a Konnami acercándose con el puño preparado, me separo de Yamato y el golpe lo recibo yo.

¡Yuko! Lo siento jamás me lo perdonare.-esta apunto de irse.

-Le cogo de la mano.-Konnami no pasa nada es mas me lo merecía, tranquilo será mejor que nos vallamos y ya me contaras sobre esa chica…-le miro con cara arrogante.

-Lo siento Yuko… ella era mi antigua compañera de escul, al parecer siempre le he gustado y siempre la he rechazado, no le dije lo nuestro por temor a que tu no quisieras hacerlo publico.-me dice coguiendome de la mano.

-Que bonita pareja, bueno mi vuelo será dentro de 2 días me voy al hotel chao.-se va.

-Konnami ¿te apetecería hacerlo?-le miro con cara sensual.

-Yuko-me coge en brazos.-Lo siento pero eres un tanto lento jeje.

-Kyaaaaa…. -Salimos corriendo y llegamos a la casa de konnami en la que el no dejo de tocarme y besarme haciéndome cosas que jamás había visto y sintiendo un gran placer.

personajes:

-Yuko Kawasaki: estudiante de instituto, 18 años, 1´68 de altura, 58 kg, pelo castaño y largo hasta el

-Konnami Sako: estudiante de universidad, 21 años, 1´89 de altura, 80 kg, pelo negro corto. Masculino.

-Yamato Sorashi: estudiante de instituto, 18 años, 1´86 de altura, 79 kg, pelo castaño corto. Masculino.

-Miyu Saawa: estudiante de Universidad, 21 años, 1´69 de altura, 50 kg, pelo rubio largo hasta el trasero. Femenino.

-Abuela: jubilada, 89años(en el flashback y actualmente fallecida) , 1´70, 60 kg, pelo blanco. Femenina.

-Madre(Anko Saashi): se deconoce

-Padre (Key Kawasaki): se desconoce y fallacido.


End file.
